jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:AWingpilot
Bytes |- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Bild Hallo AWingpilot, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Keksee.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt worden ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (für weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt worden sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 09:07, 28. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Gilt auch für die Lizenz. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 09:07, 28. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Hi Corran, :das Bild brauch ich eh nicht mehr, du kannst es ruhig löschen. :Gruß (Vorstehender, nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von AWingpilot (Diskussion), am 28.04.2013 gegen 13:00 Uhr.) ::Okay. Denke aber bitte ans signieren und ans einrücken. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 11:57, 28. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Bilder hochladen 3.0 Hallo AWingpilot, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Schweißpanzer.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt worden ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (für weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt worden sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Don Diego (Diskussion) 23:53, 1. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Du bist doch schon darauf hingewiesen worden ... Füge einfach die Vorlage:Hochladen ein und fülle die vorgegebenen Felder aus, und schon ist alles erledigt. Gruß, Don Diego (Diskussion) 23:53, 1. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Drücke ich mich so unklar aus? In dem Bild Datei:At-ar.jpg hast du die Quelle in der Beschreibung angegeben, aber dafür gibt es einen Punkt in der oben erwähnten Vorlage "Hochladen". Mach es bitte so, wie ich es oben beschrieben habe, oder frage nach, wenn das wirklich nicht verständlich sein sollte. Gruß, Don Diego (Diskussion) 08:05, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::Hallo Don Diego, :::Sorry für die ständigen Probleme mit den Bildern, ich vergesse immer, die Vorlage zu benutzen. Habe bei der Datei:at-ar.jpg die entsprechende Vorlage genommen und unter "Quelle" die Quelle angegeben. Reicht das? :::Gruß, AWingpilot (Diskussion) 15:57, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::::Ja, das ist soweit okay. Wenn du jetzt noch ein paar passende Kategorien einfügen könntest, dann wäre das perfekt. Und denke in Zukunft bitte daran, dass Diskussionen stets dort fortgesetzt werden, wo sie ihren Anfang genommen haben. Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 18:20, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) Links Moin. Hier hast du in der Einleitung interne Links und im restlichen Artikel URL-Links. Du kannst alles so verlinken, wie du es in der Einleitung gemacht hast (Link). Vielen Dank. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 09:40, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) Datei:Battle of Krant.jpg Hallo AWingpilot, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Battle of Krant.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt worden ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (für weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt worden sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite of Krant.jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:29, 20. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hallo AWingpilot, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Battle of Krant.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine oder eine falsche Lizenz angegeben. Lizenzen sind essentiell wichtig für Bilder, da sonst der rechtliche Status nicht geklärt ist und überhaupt nicht klar ist, ob dieses Bild überhaupt verwendet werden darf. Eine Auswahl an Lizenzbausteinen zum Anzeigen der Lizenz findest du unter Jedipedia:Lizenzen. Achte jedoch darauf, dass du die Lizenz einträgst, unter der das Bild veröffentlich worden ist. Wenn das Bild ein von dir komplett angefertigtes Werk ist, kannst du es selbst unter einer Lizenz veröffentlichen. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite of Krant.jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:29, 20. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Flusswelt, Habs nachgetragen. Ich verpass meinen Bildern schon immer ne Lizenz, auch wenns mal ein bisschen dauert. Ich muss da nicht jedes mal dran erinnert werden. Trotzdem danke! Gruß AWingpilot (Diskussion) 20:39, 20. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Bilder Hallo AWingpilot, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Schlund.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt worden ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (für weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt worden sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 11:03, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hallo AWingpilot, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Maw Falcon.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt worden ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (für weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt worden sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite Falcon.jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 11:03, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hallo AWingpilot, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Maw Falcon.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine oder eine falsche Lizenz angegeben. Lizenzen sind essentiell wichtig für Bilder, da sonst der rechtliche Status nicht geklärt ist und überhaupt nicht klar ist, ob dieses Bild überhaupt verwendet werden darf. Eine Auswahl an Lizenzbausteinen zum Anzeigen der Lizenz findest du unter Jedipedia:Lizenzen. Achte jedoch darauf, dass du die Lizenz einträgst, unter der das Bild veröffentlich worden ist. Wenn das Bild ein von dir komplett angefertigtes Werk ist, kannst du es selbst unter einer Lizenz veröffentlichen. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite Falcon.jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 11:03, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Desweiteren würde ich dich bitten, eine Beschreibung nachzutragen und Kats einzufügen. Danke! JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 11:03, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Kekse Hallo AWingpilot 1. Du hast mir geschrieben dass ich bei den Bildern Quellangaben machen soll. Ich weiß aber nicht wie ich das machen soll. Kannst du mir das bitte erklären. 2. Was ist der Unterschied zwischen externen Links und normalen Links?? Und wie mache ich das? Doch vielen Dank für die Zurechtweisung und ich hoffe das ich es nächstes Mal besser mache. Gruß -D- Verwaistes UC Hallo AWingpilot, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in dem Artikel „Galactic Battlegrounds – Die Klonkrieg-Kampagnen“ schon vor über einem Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, ihn jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 18:23, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Zusammenfassung right|260px Hallo AWingpilot, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du in letzter Zeit mehrere Bearbeitungen gemacht hast, ohne eine Zusammenfassung zu hinterlassen. Ein sinnvoller Kommentar in der Zusammenfassung erleichtert es anderen Autoren zu überprüfen, ob eine Änderung sinnvoll ist oder nicht. Darum möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft häufiger von dieser Funktion Gebrauch zu machen. Die Zusammenfassung befindet sich über den Schaltflächen „Vorschau“ und „Seite speichern“. Es sei noch darauf hingewiesen, dass man in den Einstellungen unter Bearbeiten → Bearbeitungspunkt den Punkt „Warnen, sofern beim Speichern die Zusammenfassung fehlt“ aktivieren kann. Ich danke dir für dein Verständnis. --Ben Braden (Diskussion) 13:56, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Außerdem, wollte ich dich fragen, wieso du den einen Absatz bei Schlacht_von_Umbara#Hinter_Den_Kulissen gelöscht hast. Ich hoffe, dass es ok ist, wenn ich ihn wieder einfüge, Jedi-Ritter Ben Braden (Diskussion) 13:56, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich möchte dich noch einmal höflich daran erinnern, das es notwendig ist, bei JEDER Bearbeitung eine Zusammenfassung anzugeben. Außerdem reicht es nicht wirklich aus, nur den Absatznamen anzugeben, da man so nicht weiß, was konkret geändert wurde. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:14, 12. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :: :::Tut mir Leid, ich vergesse das echt viel zu oft. Ich versuche ab jetzt dran zu denken. Jedoch waren die meisten Edits der letzten Tage fast nur Rechtschreibkorrekturen, da habe ich halt nur vergessen, das Häkchen bei "Kleine Änderung" zu setzen. Schönen Gruß AWingpilot (Diskussion) 15:42, 12. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Quellen und Lizenzen Hallo AWingpilot Ich hab grade die Lizenzen und Quellen eingefügt und hätte jetzt ein Frage: Was sind Jedipedianer und wie wird man einer von ihnen? Tut mir leid ich kenne diesen Begriff nicht. Gruß DScherndl (Diskussion) 17:37, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Hi DScherndl, :Super, dass du die Quellen nachgetragen hast! So muss das sein! Ich bitte dich, in Zukunft auch weiterhin darauf zu achten. :Zu deiner Frage: Jedipedianer ist kein fester oder offizieller Begriff, so nennen wir Jedipedia-User uns einfach untereinander. Ein Jedipedianer ist im Grunde jeder, der an der Jedipedia mitarbeitet und hilft, sie zu erweitern und verbessern, also im Grunde wir alle. So lange sich jemand an die Regeln und Vorschriften der Jedipedia hält, etwas zur Jedipedia beiträgt, und Teil unserer Gemeinschaft von freundlicher Zusammenarbeit und gegenseitiger Unterstützung ist, darf er sich Jedipedianer nennen. :Wenn du weitere Fragen hast, schreibe sie einfach HIER auf diese Diskussionsseite. Diskussionen werden in der Regel dort fortgesetzt, wo sie begonnen haben, in diesem Fall also hier. :Schönen Gruß AWingpilot (Diskussion) 19:36, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Kekszeit! Lass dir diese Kekse schmecken und habe weiterhin viel Spaß in der JP. Viele Grüße. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 10:47, 14. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Eins noch. Bitte verwende bei deinen Bildern eine Zusammenfassung, damit man deine Bilder auch zuordnen kann. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 14:14, 15. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Zwei kleine Bugs und wie man sie vermeidet Hi, A-Wing-Pilot :) heute sind dir zwei Käfer über den Weg gekrabbelt, und ich will dir helfen, die in Zukunft zu meiden. # Die Sache beim Gungan-Krieg: Eine überflüssige Zeilenschaltung im Text erkennst du, wenn du entweder eine andere Bildschirmauflösung nimmst (mit Strg und + oder -), oder gleich einen anderen Browser (zB Firefox statt Chrome). # Den Fehler mit VendeX vs. VenteX kannst du vermeiden, wenn du beim Schreiben des Artikels überall dort, wo der Titel wörtlich erscheinen soll, den Code einsetzt, dieser wird beim Speichern der Seite automatisch in den vollständigen Artikelnamen umgewandelt. Ich hoffe, diese Tipps sind hilfreich für dich. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:38, 18. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Hi Flusswelt, : vielen Dank für diese Tipps, die werden mir in Zukunft sehr helfen! Und danke auch fürs Überarbeiten. AWingpilot (Diskussion) 17:47, 18. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Bilderkats Hi AWingpilot, ich habe eine kleine Bitte an dich. Du lädst in letzter Zeit einige Bilder hoch, gibt's aber keine Kats an. Bitte versuche das in Zukunft zu vermeiden. Danke. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 14:53, 21. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Bekanntgabe einer Beförderung Hallo, folgende Nachricht ging heute auf meinem Datapad ein: Dantooine, 7:7:22 Wen auch immer dies angehen mag, sei davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass Leutnant AWingpilot in den Streitkräften der Neuen Republik zum Range eines Majors befördert wurde. gez. General Paxi Sylo, Kommandant von Dantooine Coruscant, 7:7:23 Obenstehende Beförderung im Feld wird bestätigt. gez. Airen Cracken, Komm. Gen. NRCI Möge die Macht mit dir sein! --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:31, 23. Jul. 2013 (UTC) PS: Dafür gibt's natürlich eine Extra-Ration Kekse :Sir, haben Sie meinen aufrichtigsten Dank, Sir! Es ist mir eine außerordentliche Ehre, unter ihnen zu dienen! *mampf* AWingpilot (Diskussion) 20:17, 23. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::Stehen Sie bequem, Major, und melden Sie sich morgen gegen neunzehnhundert lokaler Zeit im Besprechungsraum. Ich habe da ein paar knifflige Aufträge für einen jungen Offizier. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:29, 23. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::: Sir, jawohl Sir! Erwarten Sie mich! AWingpilot (Diskussion) 20:51, 23. Jul. 2013 (UTC) TCW-Personen Von dir hochgeladenes Bild Hallo AWingpilot, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Last Stand of the Taung.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt worden ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (für weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt worden sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite Stand of the Taung.jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Flusswelt (Diskussion) 11:05, 25. Jul. 2013 (UTC) PS: Das Gleiche gilt für die Lizenz. Ich gehe von einem Versehen deinerseits aus. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 11:05, 25. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Danke für den Hinweis. Habs nachgetragen. AWingpilot (Diskussion) 12:41, 25. Jul. 2013 (UTC) An AWingpilot Hallo! Ich habe Ihren Eintrag auf meiner Diskussionsseite bemerkt und möchte mich herzlich bedanken- sowohl für das Kompliment als auch für die Erklärung bezüglich der Zitate. Ich hatte hiermit schon eine gewisse Zeit Schwierigkeiten und bin froh, dass Sie mir weiterhelfen konnten. Ich verspreche, ich werde mich nach Kräften bemühen derlei Fehler in Zukunft zu vermeiden. Ich wünsche ebenfalls einen schönen Tag! Möge die Macht mit Ihnen sein : - ) Darth Defraud22 Anrede UUUUPS ^^ Ja, das klingt doch gut. Mit dem Ansprechen ist es immer so eine Sache- nachdem die Leher in der Schule andauernd das "Sie" fordern, ist der Umstieg gar nicht so einfach- und besonders bei Fremden greife ich zunächst meistens darauf zurück, um niemandem zu nahe zu treten. Es ist noch gar nicht so lange her, dass Leute anfingen mich mit Herr anzureden- da fühlt man sich doch plötzlich viel älter... He he : - ) Darth Defraud22 (Diskussion) 00:11, 28. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Administrator Moin, moin, werter Kollege AWingpilot. Wie du sicherlich bereits festgestellt hast, sind momentan sehr viele Administratoren der Jedipedia mehr oder weniger inaktiv, und als ich mit Flusswelt vor ein paar Tagen im Chat darüber gesprochen habe, waren wir uns einig, dass ein bisschen Verstärkung ganz gut wäre. Wir beide ziehen dich als möglichen Kandidaten für einen Posten als Administrator in Betracht. Wir sind uns einig darin, dass du dir die Richtlinien und Gepflogenheiten mittlerweile gut angeeignet hast, und schreiberisch aktiv bist du ebenfalls. Wenn du die Zeit erübrigen kannst, die dieser Posten mit sich bringt, und Lust hast, dieses Wiki als Administrator zu unterstützen, würde ich dich mit deiner Zustimmung gerne zur Wahl stellen. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 14:21, 10. Aug. 2013 (UTC) : Moin Corran, :ich fühle mich zutiefst geehrt, für diesen Posten in Betracht gezogen zu werden, und würde das Angebot sehr gerne annehmen! Allerdings muss ich dich darüber informieren, dass bei mir zu Hause gerade der Internetanbieter gewechselt wird und ich voraussichtlich bis Montag oder Dienstag kein Internet habe. (Ich schreibe diese Zeilen hier vom PC eines Freundes). Es wäre sehr erfreut, zur Wahl gestellt zu werden und bin durchaus bereit, den Posten anzunehmen, aber beachtet bitte dass ich die nächsten Tage noch nicht in der Lage sein werde, die Aufgaben und Privilegien dieses Postens in Anspruch zu nehmen. Sobald bei mir alles mit dem Internet geklärt ist, werde ich mich nochmal bei dir oder Fluss melden, wenn das OK ist. Schönen Abend AWingpilot (Diskussion) 18:47, 10. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::'Nabend AWingpilot, ::ich bin erfreut über deine Entscheidung. Das mit dem Internet ist natürlich gar kein Problem. Wir werden auf deine Nachricht warten, und wenn du uns bescheid gibst, dass du bereit bist, die Aufgaben zu übernehmen, werde ich die Wahl starten. Vielen Dank für deine Unterstützung! MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 19:02, 10. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ritterschlag Hallo AWingpilot, ich habe dich gerade aufgrund deiner bisherigen Verdienste ohne Antrag zum Ritter geschlagen. Deine Aufstellung zur Wahl als Administrator spricht ja für sich. Möge die Macht mit dir sein! Flusswelt (Diskussion) 21:24, 13. Aug. 2013 (UTC) : O.O Vielen Dank, Flusswelt! Ich fühle mich zutiefst geehrt. Auf eine fantastische weitere Zusammenarbeit. Möge die Macht auch mit dir sein! AWingpilot (Diskussion) 22:19, 13. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Willkommen zurück Ich hoffe, du hattest einen schönen Urlaub und begrüße dich mit frischen Kräften zurück in unserem Team. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:57, 4. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Vielen Dank Flusswelt, sehr aufmerksam von dir! Ja, bin heute aus Österreich (10 Tage Wandern) zurückgekommen, bin im Moment noch total fertig von der langen Fahrt, aber im Laufe der nächsten Tage werde ich meine Arbeit hier in der Jedipedia wieder aufnehmen - bis dann nächste Woche die schon wieder Schule anfängt :-( :Eine kleine Bitte hätte ich noch an dich: Könntest du mich vielleicht kurz auf den neuesten Stand bringen, was hier in der JP so zurzeit abläuft, also ob irgendwelche wichtigen Wahlen laufen, oder sonst irgendetwas wichtiges passiert ist das ich verpasst habe? Wäre sehr nett von dir. :Einen wunderschönen späten Abend wünsche ich! AWingpilot Pilotenkanal 22:01, 4. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::Schau mal hier: Jedipedia:Liste der Wahlen und Abstimmungen, dort steht alles angeschrieben. Auch dir noch einen schönen Abend. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 22:13, 4. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Abend! Guten Abend AWing, da ich dachte, da du viel mit Militär zu tun hast, richte ich mich mit meinem Problem an dich. Wie du anhand von Letzte Bearbeitungen vielleicht bereitsmitbekommen hast, habe ich den Artikel Jedi-Kampfmeister ersellt. Nun habe ich das Problem, dass ich keine richtige Info-Box Vorlage finde. Ich würde gerne mit dir und RC eine Vorlage für Titel, Ränge usw. erstellen damit ich das Problem vielleicht lösen könnte und Militärische Einheiten auch eine Vorlage bekommen. Was hälst du davon? MfG --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 20:35, 21. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Hi Solorion, :es ehrt mich, dass du dich damit an mich wendest. Ich würde dir sehr gerne mit der Vorlage behilflich sein, nicht nur um dir zu helfen, sondern auch, damit ich selbst ein paar Kenntnisse im Vorlagen-Erstellen bekomme. Auch gut, das RC mit dabei ist. Ich würde vorschlagen, wir vereinbaren für möglichst bald einen Termin, an dem wir 3 das in aller Breite besprechen und machen können. :Schönen Abend wünsche ich. AWingpilot Pilotenkanal 20:48, 21. Sep. 2013 (UTC) 1000 Gratuliere, deine erste vierstellige Zahl. Super Arbeit. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 16:17, 27. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Vielen vielen Dank! Es werden hundertprozentig noch mehr vierstellige Zahlen kommen. AWingpilot Pilotenkanal 17:34, 27. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Erde Warum wurden alle wichtigen Informationen zur Erde Gelöscht ???DasDa (Diskussion) 11:01, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Das war ich. Ich habe mittlerweile bestimmt schon zwanzigmal gesagt, dass in den Artikel nur Informationen aus Star Wars Quellen kommen. Keine Informationen aus der Wikipedia über die richtige Erde. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 11:38, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC)